Trying to Get to You 2 Shot Part 1
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Jeff and Susan, have been in a long distance relationship; what happens when they see each other for the first time in months? Jeff/OC - STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Trying to Get to You.**_

_**Written By; Harley-Mac.**_

_**Inspired By; Jeff Hardy.**_

_**Part 1;**_

_**Elgin, Scotland;**_

_**3rd September 2008;**_

_**Susan's POV;**_

It had been a super long day, revising for exams wasn't something that I had been intending on doing when I was thirty years old but when I went back to school I had known that I would have to at least do a little bit of studying. Pulling the covers back on my bed, my eyes landed on the photo of me and my long term boyfriend Jeff lying in the black iron Gothic style photoframe and I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face.

Jeff and I had met two years ago when he had been in Aberdeen with the WWE doing a show. I had been living in the big city at the time working at the AEC where the show was being held. It had been a easy gig, booking acts, keeping the books in order and keeping the building secure and safe by way of security but it hadn't been challenging enough for me after a while.

I was the kind of girl who liked to be constantly challenged by her work, otherwise it just became boring for me and that was why I had ended up leaving to go back to school to try my hand at something new.

Anyway, the WWE roster showed up in the middle of the day to get set up and settled in to the venue before the show that night. At the time, I was going through a painful break up with my boyfriend Spesh. We had met through a friend and had dated for a couple of years but the relationship started to go downhill when I lost our baby after being pregnant for only two months. It wasn't that we didn't love one another, it was just one of those situations that we blamed one another and there was really no recovering from that.

Moving in to the bathroom, with my thoughts on how Jeff and I had met. It still felt like fate had intervened and handed me one person that I really needed at that time in my life. I had been moving around backstage looking for who was in charge when Spesh had called to ask when I was getting home, which of course had ended in a huge arguement and before I knew it, I was screaming in to the phone.

Rounding the corner of the hallway I had crashed in to a huge solid body and fell on my ass, looking up my eyes met the crystal green of this unique looking man who instantly knelt down and gently helped me pick up the papers I had been carrying and his southern accent asked if I was ok.

From there we had gone to get coffee and spent the rest of the afternoon talking, hell I had even stayed behind to watch the show when I wasn't even a wrestling fan then we had gone out for a drink afterwards. We spent that whole day more or less talking and laughing. It had amazed me at how easy he was to open up too, how simple it seemed to just open up and let everything out when I had been holding it all in for as long as I could remember.

Nothing had happened between us until Spesh actually walked out on me, Jeff had called and Spesh had answered the phone, he had gone crazy that I was talking to another man and had walked out ending our relationship in the process. Jeff had instantly purchased me a plane ticket out to his home, where I spent a couple of months and it was at that point we had gotten together although both of us really knew that it would happen eventually.

It was really difficult having a long distance relationship especially with how much he was away working and the amount of time I spent in school but we always seemed to manage to find the time to get together every month but it had actually been two months since we had seen one another. I missed him much more than I had ever thought it was possible to miss someone but Jeff had taught me how to trust and how to love properly.

Finishing brushing my teeth, I moved out of the bathroom and along the hallway back in to my room and closed the door. Closing the curtains, I moved towards the bed just as the phone started ringing, checking the caller ID to see my mans name flashing.

"Hey handsome, were your ears burning?" I purred as I slipped in to the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking about you, and you call..."

Instantly he was humming the tune to the twilight zone and chuckling softly. It really had become to be one of my favourite sounds in the world, to hear him laugh was like nothing else in the world. But then again there wasn't anything about this man that I didn't love.

"Thinking about me huh...? You naked?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" I giggled softly. "Why do you want me to be?"

"Evil...I swear you are the devil woman!" He growled desperately in to the phone.

"Oh you charmer, so come on what you calling me at one in the morning for?" I asked glancing at my alarm clock and groaning when I realized that I had to be up in five hours time.

"Shit I am so sorry baby, I don't think I will ever get used to this time difference between us,"

I knew it was difficult for him to remember that he was five hours behind me, but I didn't mind considering we hadn't talked in a couple of days, it was good to hear his voice and just one word from him I didn't care that I had to be up and in school in time for an exam in the morning.

"Its cool handsome, I don't mind,"

"Why are you sounding so nervous?"

With that we were talking about the exam, how nervous I was about passing when it wasn't my strongest subject but Jeff being the man he was, supported me and encouraged me in the only way he could. Then the topic of subject turned to why he was actually calling.

Instantly I was surprised by trying to think of ways to actually get it to work, I would need to find out tomorrow and call him back. I couldn't just make decisions on the spur of the moment but even if I couldn't I would find a way to see him even if it were just for a day or night.

"Go get some sleep gorgeous and I will talk to you tomorrow," He finally said an hour later.

"Ok babe, thanks for calling,"

"I love you baby," He said his voice soft.

"I love you too sexy," I replied blowing a kiss down the line which he returned then hung up.

After talking to him on the phone, I always seemed to miss him that little bit more than other times, I missed falling asleep in his arms, I missed talking to him before we turned in, I missed breathing in his powerful scent and I missed the feel of his arms holding me throughout the night.

_**Cameron; North Carolina;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Being in a long distance relationship was hard, it was one of the hardest things that I had ever had to do but I wasn't walking away from her. I would fight tooth and nail to keep her with me. Just the thought of her and I was more happy than I could have ever hoped to be and the thought of seeing her again left my heart leaping in my chest desperately.

Staring at the photo of her on my phone screen, taken when she had come out to visit the last time, lying in my bed here at Matt's house, fast asleep, she looked so peaceful and calm. After a few days of being here she had confessed that she hadn't been sleeping all that well and for a whole day she had been out of it, sleeping in fits and starts.

After she had, had her miscarriage, the doctor had booked her in for some tests where she was diagnosed with Endometriosis; a disease that caused her to be in a hell of a lot of pain and then just two weeks ago she had been diagnosed with something called fibromyalgia, which was an immune disease that caused her bones and joints to ache continuously. At present I knew that the doctors were trying to get her on the right cocktail of medication that made her life a little easier for her to lead.

"_**Yo Jeffro...where you at man?" **_The sound of my best friend Shannon crashing through the front door of my brothers house filtered up to where I was lying staring at the ceiling thinking about my girlfriend and how much I hated being so far away from her when she was going through all of this.

The sound of what could only be described as a hoard of elephants came pounding up the stairs at thunderous speed, then the door opened and my friend crashed in to the room.

"There you are...what's going...you talked to Mac?" He asked closing the door and moving to the bed and flopping down next to me.

Shannon Brian Moore, had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, it was important to me that he got along with my girlfriend because in the past we had always seemed to hate one anothers choices in partners but when he had taken to Susan, it had made me feel like my life had shifted a gear in to the right lane. In fact they had taken to one another so well that they called each other brother and sister.

"How is my big sis doing?" He asked resting his head on to the pillow next to mine and followed my gaze to the ceiling.

"She's good, a little nervous about tomorrow..."

"Why what's happening tomorrow?"

"She has a huge exam coming up,"

"Awe she'll be fine, she always gets so worked up and then passes with flying colors,"

"I know that is what I told her, but you know what she's like, she is just so stubborn and has absolutely no self confidence when it comes to her achievements but we all know that things will work out right,"

"So what is bothering you then?" He asked me.

Looking at my life long friend and realizing that he really did know me far to well but the problem with that is that I have absolutely no idea what was bothering me. I knew that I hated having my girlfriend so far away and not being able to see her whenever I wanted and then the thought of her facing all this health stuff alone was kind of scary not only for her but for me too.

It would be just like her to not tell me the true extent of what was happening or how badly she was feeling. I knew Susan better than I had ever thought that I could and I knew that she worried about everyone to the point where she put a brave face on to make sure that no one saw that she was suffering.

"...Jeff?" Shannon asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry...I don't really know what is bothering me to be completely honest man, I just...I know that I need..."

"You want my opinion?" He asked.

"Oh God has it really come to this...? I am really lying here and getting Reject knowledge...?" I chuckled.

Shannon chuckled along with me before slapping my arm and grumping loudly where he lay next to me. It wasn't often that Shannon came out with deep and meaningfuls so now that he was offering, I knew that it had been something that he had clearly been thinking alot about.

"Alright, hit me with it, what do you think?"

"Ok I know Mac pretty well, we talk you know...?" He started and of course I knew they talked, by phone and by email. It seemed that every other day he was telling me about a mail that he recieved from my girl and it made me happy to know that they were actually so close. So I nodded my head. "Well I know her and I know that she misses you terribly man, just as much as you miss her and I really think that what you both need is your heads knocked together when the solution is pretty fucking obvious to everyone around the both of you,"

"Excuse me?"

There was a solution?

If there was, why wasn't anyone telling us what it was?

"You want to be with one another all the time, the answer is obvious dude...ask her to move here?" Shannon announced as if it were the most natural reaction in the world. "I mean I know the girls would love to have her here permanently, Matt and I would love to have her here too if it meant that, that miserable look on your face disappeared for good,"

Through Susan, Shannon had met the love of his life, Calire and Matt had met the one girl who had managed to truly get in to his heart and he loved more than anything else in the world, Brittany. The three girls were as tight as could be considering they lived hundreds and millions of miles apart.

"Hey...!" I started to object knowing that it was fruitile considering I had witnessed my own misery many a time. "Ok so I really can't argue but do you really think that I haven't thought about it over the months and years?"

"I don't know; have you?"

It was true, I had thought about it until my head hurt. I had tried to think of ways to ask her, what her reaction would be and then when she started to get sick and expressed that she just wanted to be with her Family, I had put it all aside and supported her the best way that I knew how.

But now that we were further in to our relationship, I couldn't stop thinking about getting her to move out here, where I could have her with me all the time but I guess I was scared of a rejection again to even contemplate asking her to make the biggest move of her life.

"Yes...I have thought about it, I have thought about what it would be like, I have thought about a lot of things over the times that we spend apart and it is getting harder and harder to leave her every time I visit or when she comes here, it gets harder to let her get on that plane man..."

"So the problem is?" My friend asked.

"She has a lot going on in her life right now Shan, she has all her health stuff and she has her studies...it just isn't the right time,"

"Well Claire was telling me that Mac is finished with college in about six months, there really is nothing stopping you from asking her and telling her that you can wait until she finishes school,"

Looking at him I sighed heavily before looking around the room and thinking about what I really had to offer by asking her to move here, she would have to live in my brother's house for God knew how long, she wouldn't feel comfortable and with her health it was important for her to feel comfortable and safe.

"The problem with that?" Shannon asked sensing my reluctance of his proposal.

"What do I have to offer her man...? A bedroom that is already over flowing...? A bedroom in my brother's house?"

"This isn't forever, you know that and she knows that. Look the way I am seeing it is, if you really wanted her here then you would ask and stop finding excuses to put it off, if you don't want her here then you need to be straight with her..."

"Woah, wait a God damn second, I never said that I didn't want her here..."

"Then what is with all the excuses that you are coming up with man?" He asked the critical way and the accusitory tone in his voice was enough to make me see red.

"I'm scared ok?" I snapped glaring at him.

"Scared of what?"

"What if she doesn't want me around all the time? What if she is happy with the way things are? What if she isn't ready to give up her life over there? What if she isn't as in to me as I am in to her?"

"Jesus Christ Jeffro, you really are the thickest man on the planet sometimes...that girl loves you, she wouldn't have stood by you through everything, she wouldn't have remained faithful to you all this time if she didn't love you...you need to stop being a pussy about this and just bite the God damn bullet," Shannon accused jumping up from the bed and literally bouncing happily towards the bedroom door. "You coming to hang out with us, we are trying to figure out what to do for the Hardy Show?"

"Sure," I sighed.

Of course he was right; I had to take the step and just put it out there. I had to let her know what I wanted, we had been together two years and it was time for us to take things to the next level. I wanted her to know that I wanted her with me all the time, not just on my days off anymore.

Taking one last look at the photo of her and I lying by my bed and smiling to myself just at the thought of getting everything that I had ever wanted. Shannon was right, Susan loved me as much as I loved her, she was as crazy about me as I was about her and there was absolutely nothing to stop us from being together. Come three weeks time, I was going to be with her again and I would ask her then. With my mind set, I jumped up and charged down to the kitchen where Brittany, Claire, Shannon and Matt were stood waiting for me.

_**Three and a half weeks later;**_

_**Manchester, UK;**_

_**Susan's POV;**_

I had met up with Jeff a couple of days ago when the Smackdown roster had been in Aberdeen. Thankfully I had managed to get time off school, with a workload of work that I had to get through but I didn't mind that, I could always work when Jeff was working. All that mattered was that I was here, right by his side where I belonged.

Thankfully, Claire and Brittany were here too, which made it feel more comfortable, especially with being surrounded by the people that Jeff worked with. It was a little scary to be honest, so when I had seen my two best friends I had felt the nerves depleat in to nothing.

So here I was sitting backstage of the Manchester Arena with Jeff, in the canteen as he spoke to the Undertaker about their house show match tonight against Edge and Big Show when my phone started ringing and upon checking it, I could see my lecturer's name flashing on the screen.

"I really have to take this baby," I said leaning in and kissing his cheek softly.

"Ok baby," He smiled up at me as I got to my feet.

"It was nice to meet you Mark," I said moving away from the table and out in to the back parking lot where we were free to move around but I moved straight towards the bus that we were living on for the moment. "Mike, hi, is everything ok?" I asked leaning back against the exterior of our traveling, temporary home.

"Hey Susan, I wanted to call and let you know that your case study that you handed in just before you left, has been marked and you passed,"

"I did?"

I had been so sure that I had either totally misread the instructions on what was needed from us, or I had gone over the word count or under the word count. To hear that I had passed was like a huge weight coming off in one go and it left me slightly disorientated.

"You did, one of the top marks in the class actually, I just thought that you would like to know considering I know how much you worry," My teacher chuckled.

"Thanks Mike, it really means a lot to me that you would let me know how I did, at least now I can just enjoy my time away," I admitted.

Mike Patterson had been my accounting teacher in my first year of college but since I had gone back he had become my head lecturer and the one person that I had to go to when things weren't working for me or with the numerous hospital appointments that I had.

"That was why I called, and to let you know that when you come back, we will be starting the mock exams, just so you can get a feel of what the real deal is going to be like, but I have no doubt that you will do brilliantly when that time comes,"

I always worried about my grades, I worried that I had missed things because with the amount of time that I had to be off it would have been perfectly understandable that I could quite easily fail, but I pushed myself and pushed myself unprepared to let anything beat me.

"Thanks Mike, you know you make it easy for me to keep up to date with everything especially when I can't be there and that makes learning a hell of a lot easier for me, so thank you," I replied instantly feeling the hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention seconds before I felt the powerful solid structure of Jeff's arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me back to his frame.

I never thought it would be easy to get used to how perfect it felt to be with this man, the way it seemed like my body fit against his as if we were made to be together, the way it was so easy to just open up to him and be myself. Gently gathering my hair from the side of my neck, his soft smooth lips began kissing along the flesh until I was quite literally putty in his hands.

Since I had come on tour with him, he had been super gentle with me, it wasn't something that I was overly used to with him, because we had always been so lost in the passion between us that it was hard to remember that there were other people around. Sliding his hands up and down my frame elicited a string of shivers that I couldn't control no matter what I tried to do to remain grounded.

Once again, I was struggling to remember the world around us, the fact that we were outside, surrounded by rigging, sound techs and stage hands running around the perimeter and the fact that I was actually on the phone to my teacher.

Quickly saying goodbye and thanks for calling, he told me to enjoy my time away and we hung up. Slipping the phone in to my jean pocket as Jeff turned me around so that I was facing him and gently pushed me against the exterior of the bus as his lips crushed down on to my own.

That was it, the minute our flesh made contact I was lost in the passion, lost in this man who had been in my life for two years yet had only felt like two minutes. Everything around us faded in to non existance as I drowned in to his powerfully majestic eyes; unable to fight any more, I gave in and readily handed all of myself to this man and the things that we managed to stir within one another.

Still running his hands down over my curves, carving lines of heat and desire with every long tender filled stroke that he inflicted on me. My own hands roamed his impressive frame, feeling the strength of his muscles as they rippled under my touch, feeling the true powerful structure of his delicious frame that seemed to shiver in the exact same way that he caused my own to shiver.

"_Do you...have-any-idea...what-you...mmm-have-been-doing...to me-all-day?"_ He growled in to my ear as his fingers laced around the back of my knee and pulled it up around his waist as his body crushed further in to mine.

"_Mmmm...if-its...anything-like-what-you...have been doing-to-me...I'd say-we're-even!"_ I panted as my head thudded back against the bus, which was seemingly cooling my body down from the heat that he had caused to flow through every vein in my body.

"_Not-a-chance..."_ He grunted lifting me from the ground and moving to the front of the bus, typing in the password on to the keypad, he charged inside and up the steps, his lips capturing mine in an erotic kiss that I couldn't fight.

Our tongues met in a electric fashion that couldn't be contained and he slammed me in to the kitchen counter top at the front of the bus, our breaths becoming more and more out of control along the way as our need for one another was growing out of control. My body craved his the way it always seemed to do no matter how much distance was between us, my heart thudded powerfully in my chest and my mouth turned dry with a need that I couldn't seem to control.

Sliding his amazingly talented fingers up over my curves, kneading at my breasts through my corset style top, my breath lodged somewhere between my chest and my throat as a long moan escaped out in to his mouth. Then as if he wanted to drive me completely out of my mind, he lightly dragged his fingers down the front of my panting body towards my jean waistband.

Tugging desperately on the buttons, he slipped his fingers inside the material, running lightly over the top of my thong until I was sure I was going to pass out from the desperate desire that he conjured. Finally his fingers slid under the material until he was caressing against the hot, damp flesh and I was moaning out with desperation of needing that release that I so desperately craved.

Long, hungry growls escaped his mouth and flew in to my body before he began dragging his lips across my face, kissing softly along the jawline and down over the flesh of my neck; letting his heavy pant escape in to my ear and catipulating me further in to the abyss.

"_You feel so soft..."_ He growled passionately in to me and with that his fingers gently eased my pussy open and slid in to the molten walls. Every burning desire in my body intensified to the point where I was sure I was going to pass out. _"Mmmmm, so warm and wet!"_

Diving his fingers as deep as possible, he always knew that for me to be able to have amazing sex, I had to be suitably turned on, otherwise it would just hurt too much and he always did everything in his power to ensure that I was dripping wet by the time it came to actually becoming one.

"_Let's take...this-to-the...bunk!"_ We both panted at the same time as he pulled me back against his body, keeping his fingers buried deep with in my burning, aching furnace while his other arm kept me clued to his frame.

Getting to the bunk area, we stripped each other of our cloths and stuffed them at the bottom of the bunk that we had been sleeping in since I had joined them on tour. Watching the way his eyes sparked desperately as he stepped back and looked at me.

Letting my own eyes devour every inch of his perfectly shaped body, I couldn't stop the long purr from escaping my mouth and with that we were crawling in to the bunk and pulling the curtain across to give us privacy incase anyone came back to the bus.

**R/N - Because of the issues and drama of a certain person - please check my profile page and you will see what I am talking about - this 2 shot is all I have for you at the moment. I am so sorry to those of you who were enjoying my fics but I hope that you enjoy this 2 shot, Part 2 will be posted tomorrow. I love you guys and I hope you will understand the issues that I am facing at the moment.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 Next Go Around!

_**Next Go Around.**_

_**Written By; Harley-Mac.**_

_**Inspired By; Jeff Hardy.**_

_**Part 2;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Just looking at my girlfriend and I could see the changes in her, when she had arrived on the tour a couple of days ago, it was clear to see that she had lost a lot of weight, she had changed her hair, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. But I knew Susan, she went through periods of insomnia, where she could survive on as little as three hours of sleep a night but still this wasn't her. Talking with her she had explained it all to me, the tablets the doctor was trying her on was playing havoc with her sleep pattern to the point where she was surviving some days on an hours sleep.

I couldn't help the worry from setting in but she had reassured me that she was strong and she would make it work, and I had no doubt that she would. Susan was stubborn and headstrong at the best of times, but the minute things got tough for her that is when her strong stubborn streak would show its head.

Crawling in to the bunk next to her, I positioned myself in between her legs and the long moan that came from her told me that she was more than happy about the direction that I was about to take this in.

"_Fuck you're so beautiful!"_ I growled my appreciation.

"_I'm glad that you think so handsome,"_ She replied breathlessly.

Sliding my tongue across her slit until she was panting out breathlessly, her stomach was rising and falling desperately as her chest heaved to get the much needed air inside them, which caused me to stop mid lick.

"_Mmmm!"_ She whimpered from the sudden lack of action.

Using my hands I spread her legs a little wider until my hand was rubbing over the outside of her pussy.

"_Fuck-what-are…you-trying to-do…to-me?"_ She panted as my fingers slid in to her pussy.

"_I just want to get reacquainted with your body beautiful!"_ I growled as my teeth bit down on the soft supple flesh of her inner thigh but the action still had her body arching slightly off the bed.

"_Oh fuck Jeff!"_ She ran her hands through my hair.

My fingers slid inside her rubbing over the soft tender walls of her pussy; feeling the pulsing coming from deep inside her, feeling the way her breath seemed to slip down through her body and on to my fingers. Rolling around in circles against the softest parts inside her until she was panting desperately then just as I felt her clit tensing getting ready to release more of her juices, I removed my hand.

Looking down at me as if she were wounded her eyes watched as I slowly slid the finger that had been inside her pussy in to my mouth.

"_Fuck Jeff please…don't tease me!"_ She pleaded with me in a desperate tone.

Just the small taste of her essence on my fingers reminded me of the way she tasted, the way my tongue seemed to know how to drive her right to the very edge. I continued on with my assault on her beautiful body, which seemed to fuel me to make her feel things that she had made obvious only I had ever made her feel.

Sliding my tongue up to her navel where I traced light circles around and around which left her panting even more out of control. Grazing up over her operation scars, running my tongue lightly against the pink, slightly raised flesh that seemed to shimmer against her milky white flesh. Luckily the bunks on this bus where slightly taller than the ones on our normal bus so I had more room to manoeuvre my way around, but it was still cramped at best, which of course made this experience much more intimate because we had to remain close together, our bodies gliding together, rubbing against each other was more erotic and enticing than anything that we had ever experienced.

I knew that we didn't have what you would call a conventional relationship but it was still a relationship wasn't it? I hoped that it was; I hoped that she saw it the way I did! After all I had, without being asked, been completely faithful to her.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head I continued my work to drive her in to the biggest sexual frenzy that she had ever experienced.

Running my tongue over the contours of her well-defined hips, down over her thighs until I was running the tip of my tongue over the lips of her warm pussy again. I could feel the heat radiating from inside her on my face as I used my hands to bend her legs.

"_Mmm!"_ She purred seductively as I pushed her thighs against my head and slowly and teasingly inched my way in to her pussy. Drowning in every sweet tasting inch as I went. Driving deeper and deeper until my face was buried hard against her mound. The grip of her walls around my tongue was stronger than I remembered. Ignoring her clit I dove even deeper in to her, tasting her, licking her, exploring every inch of her insides with my tongue.

The softness of her walls closing in around my wriggling tongue, the heat from every inch of her enveloping me tightly, the taste of her flowing down my throat. I never wanted to taste anyone but this woman. I never wanted to be with anyone but her. I just had to find a way to approach the subject with her. The muffled sound of her moaning her pleasure fuelled me on to please her more than I ever had before.

As if sensing what I wanted; she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my head. Bringing my hand to her pussy; I slid my fingers inside her warm, walls. Instantly she began to turn more moist as my thumb pressed softly against her clit.

"_Oh Fuck! Yes! Yes! Mmmm Jeff…"_ She panted breathlessly as I pulled away and then pressed back a little harder on to her swollen pleasure spot. _"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!"_ The sound of her panting my name left my tongue moving to her clit as my fingers worked deeper in to her; finding her g spot and squeezing against the buried treasure spot until she was literally coming undone in front of me.

Pressing my tongue against her swelling nub then dragging over the bud; then as she started to pant out of control, I gently wrapped my lips around the small bud and sucked it deep in to my mouth still allowing my tongue to stimulate the spot where she would cum in a wave so violent she would be screaming out my name. Letting out a soft growl, which seemed to vibrate throughout her tempestuous frame and she was exploding all over my fingers and tongue.

"_**Jjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeeefffffffffff!"**_ She screamed out in a pleasurable tone that had her clit constricting more violently around my tongue.

As it began to pass; we heard the sound of the bus door opening and the other occupants that we were sharing our space with started to pile inside the interior of where we were just getting in to things. Damn it!

_**Susan's POV;**_

Using his hands he began to guide my legs around his waist as he took all his weight on his elbows; which left his face lingering dangerously close to mine. Then just as soon as we were getting ready to become lost in one another, I heard the sound of the bus door open and a pile of people load inside, taking away the quiet time that Jeff and I had been in search of by coming on here in the first place.

"_You're so beautiful!"_ He whispered as the tip of his cock inched inside my aching pussy. Clearly it didn't bother him that there was people invading our space; if it didn't bother him then it wasn't going to bother me either. Raising my hips to him, I drew him all the way in. _"Fuck you're so tight!"_ He grunted as he dragged his talented cock out of me only to slide back in to me in a slow, gentle and loving motion that we had never experienced before.

"_You're so hard oh fuck you feel so good!"_ I purred reaching my hands to his and interlocking our fingers together tightly.

"_No! No! No!"_ He growled as his hands pinned my own to the pillow above my head, as the sound of Shannon calling for us filtered to where we were giving in to everything that was between us.

The passion in which he made love to me was like nothing I had ever felt, the way his cock knew how to move was criminal. In the past we had been so lost in the passion that we were almost wild, but this was different, this was a different form of torture that he had conjured up to drive me completely out of my mind, I was sure of it.

"Guys you here!?" Shannon asked his voice getting closer and closer.

"_Go away!"_ Jeff grunted as he stopped mid thrust and held himself deep inside me; throbbing madly against the walls of my pussy had me biting down on his shoulder to stop from screaming out. But before I could stop it a small moan escaped my lips.

"You can't possibly still be at it!" Shannon asked the amusement in his voice was more than evident.

"_**FUCK OFF SHAN!"**_ Jeff roared loudly as my pussy gripped his cock in a death like grip until the sound of Shannon laughing filtered through the curtain; giving us the green light to continue.

Grinding in to me in long and painfully slow strokes, pulling out just as slow had the sweat building between us to the point where I was sure there should have been steam rising from our connected bodies. The sound of some kind of party taking place out in the front of the bus filtered back to the bunk area, as Shannon switched on his new Nickelback CD and picking one song in particular, I knew my little brother well enough to know that he was doing this on purpose.

'_I want to do it until the sun comes up, 'Til we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up, I wanna do it until we're about to drop, As long as we got it together, then we're never gonna stop,'_

Knowing that we couldn't talk, that we couldn't let any noise escape from our bodies just seemed to intensify the building sensation between us. Our hands interlocked once again and our bodies seemed to stick together with every movement that we made as I could feel my pussy tensing towards release, getting ready to erupt over his hard, thick shaft. This was completely erotic, unlike anything else we had ever experienced together. The true feel of his body, of his structure and his muscles seemed to build an intense friction between us; it was almost like electricity sparking around the small cramped space of the bunk.

As if sensing it was closing in on me, his lips searched for mine desperately, slamming down on to me to stifle the scream that erupted in his mouth from sheer pleasure as it coursed through my veins. Letting go of my hands one slid in between our writhing bodies until he was diving deep inside me, gently his fingers pressed down on my clit and the pleasure intensified until I was sure that I was going to pass out.

'_I wanna go until the neighbours all complain, because they heard someone screaming, and they think we're both in pain, I wanna go so long, your Parent's think you died, they're gonna call the cops, the CIA and then the FBI,'_

"_Jeff!"_ I whispered low and passionately as his fingers continued to press down on my swollen bud as his other hand roamed up and down my leg that was wrapped around his waist.

"_Susan!"_ He grunted desperately obviously not caring who heard us and suddenly I didn't care either as my release reached new paralysing heights until I didn't think that it was ever going to stop.

"_Jeff!"_ I panted. _"Mmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!"_ I moaned out pleasurably as it began to pass but then with one solid motion of his cock and his fingers he had me cuming all over again. _"Oh God!"_ I panted loudly not caring who heard or what they thought. I was too far gone in to pleasure that it could have been the Pope on the bus and I just wouldn't care.

All that mattered was being here with my man and giving in to the things that were between us, it had been a long few months since we had seen one another and I would be damned if I was shying away from him because there were people in the same vicinity.

"_Susan! Mmmmh! Mmmmmh!"_ He grunted louder and louder until I slammed my lips to his; instantly our tongues matched the erotic nature of our hips.

'_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down, Hold on, here we go, Yeah we're gonna go until our legs give out, Round and round we go, Yeah we're gonna do it hanging upside down, up and down we go, Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round, round and round we go,'_

The song continued around us as the sound of laughing and joking filtered through the bus, our bodies seemed to get in to that zone where we didn't even hear anything else around us other than the powerful sexy beat of the song that continued to play.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

'_Shut the windows, look the doors, unplug the phone, for all intents and purposes there ain't nobody home, then we can do it until the batteries are gone, and borrow two from the remote to turn this thing back on, I wanna cover you with Jell-O in the tub, we can roll around for hours without ever coming up, I want you naked with your favourite heels on, Start John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn,'_

The feel of her pussy lapping violently around my cock was more than I could bear to feel. It was always good when we came together like this but damn; it had been so long that it truly felt like this was our first time.

"Turn around for me beautiful," I whispered in to her ear before dragging my cock out of her molten walls. _"Oh God!"_ I grunted, as desperation seemed to engulf my entire being just from the friction of dragging my cock against her grip. Managing to get her on to her side, I could feel the heat of her insides calling to me, the true magnitude of the power she held over me was taking over and nothing I did could stop it from happening.

"_Mm! Mm! Mm! You feel so good,"_ She purred pushing her upper body back against mine.

Slipping my arm under her neck and reached my hand to her breast; fondling lightly then nipping at the swollen buds then tracing my fingers over her nipples causing her breath to turn laboured and desperate as my other hand, slid round over her flat, toned stomach, sliding down to her pussy.

Opening her legs to accommodate my hand. Rubbing over her wet, hot opening, she thrust her hips back against my cock hungrily drawing me in to her so deeply that I could feel every inch of her throbbing around me and dragging me straight towards oblivion. The friction of a tight thrust went straight to my head and I was struggling to remain grounded in the moment, the grip from inside her was much tighter from this angle and the more I tried to just remember to move the more it seemed to be evading me.

I could feel the foreskin on my dick peeling back and the sensitive head throbbing against the pulsing veins inside her warm, moist center and it was all I could do not to cum on the spot. The pulse from her quickly managed to seep in to me and I could feel my dick throbbing in the same manner as her insides.

"_Mmmmm you're so tight…oh fuck that feels good," _I grunted as her walls clamped around my shaft tightly and her hips moved away from me, dragging the head of my cock against every soft spot inside her until I was thumping my head down on to my arm and growling in to the flesh of her back before biting on the soft, sweaty, milky white flesh and she purred out desperately.

I had never felt anything so sensual as I was feeling right in this moment, the soft lapping of her insides was like having my dick emerged in a mountain of silken softness, the moistness caused me to glide against her with ease until she was moaning out along with me.

"_Jeff! Oh! Oh! Oh! God!"_ She panted wrapping her arm up and around my neck, as I brought my lips to her exposed neck.

The feel of her soft, warm centre lapping around my hard thick shaft, felt better and better with every thrust. Turning her head she kissed me passionately rendering me powerless. Momentarily paralysed, she kept the pace that I had set. Sweat beaded our naked, writhing bodies, as my stomach rubbed against her back she pushed back further and further until there was no way that I could get in any deeper.

'_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down, Hold on here we go, Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out, round and round we go, Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down, up and down we go, Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round, Round and round we go, Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down, Hold on here we go, Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out, round and round we go, Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down, up and down we go, Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round, Round and round we go,'_

My hand rubbed over her hot, wet pussy. I could feel the heat getting hotter and hotter, until there was an almost volcano reaction inside her.

"_Jeff please,"_ She purred reaching her hand to mine and guiding my fingers in to her hot, silky smooth chamber.

"_Mmmm!" _

"_**OH GGGGGGGGODDDDDDDDD!"**_ She screamed out desperately as both our fingers found her clit, rubbing over and over the swelling nub, then circling the small piece of sensitive veins, then dragging hard against it while my other hand softly played with her nipples, gliding over the swollen bud, turning it hard and red.

Instantly the music turned off and the sound of the people on the bus started to exit quickly with the sound of Shannon singing while he moved;

"_If the bus is a ro-ro-rockin' don't come a kn-kn-knockin'" _Followed by the sound of a chorus of laughter.

I didn't care what anyone thought, hell if half my co-workers had to live in the kind of relationship that Susan and I lived in they would be as desperate as we were right in this moment, hell they would be like fucking animals, with no hope of letting the rest of us get any sleep.

Watching her from this angle, I had never felt so turned on; the sight of her heaving chest, watching as our fingers slid deep inside her only to pull out covered in the creamy secretion from inside her, the way it felt like we were being covered in the hot sheathe of lubrication, the way her hips rocked back and forth. The glisten of her flesh as the sweat beaded every inch of her sinful frame, highlighting the true extent of her weight loss.

Susan had never been what you would call fat, she had a real woman's body curves in all the right places, beautiful seductive hips that called for attention, but seeing her now with her ribs sticking out, her hip bones jutting through her flesh I was worried that something was seriously wrong with her but every time I tried to bring it up, she just said that it was the tablets that the doc had put her on and refused to talk about it anymore.

"_Oh God…Susan!"_ I grunted loudly and desperately. I had always known that she was beautiful, but watching her body in the throws of passion, she suddenly became more beautiful. _**"I-I'm gonna…oooooohhhhhh God!"**_ I roared as my load shot in to her in a debilitating stream of pleasure.

"_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Ggggggggooooooodddddddd Gggggggggoddddddd!" **_She screamed out as the feel of her soft insides lapping violently around my cock and fingers was enough to leave me driving in to her forcefully; drawing out my release to the point where I didn't think I could take anymore. I was in serious danger of passing out from pleasure. _"Jeff you feel so amazing! You're so hard,"_ She purred softly as her fingers helped me stroke her; in a fashion that drew her own explosion out longer and longer.

"_You're so wet!"_ I grunted in to her ear, the feel of her hot, wetness lubricating my dick as I slid in and out of her with an ease that I had never felt with anyone but her. _"Susan, you feel so good…I love you!"_

"_I love you too,"_ She purred breathlessly. _"I-I-can't-take-any-more-Jeff-oh-my-God-harder!"_ She panted out of control. _"Fuck me harder!"_

"_You're sure?"_ I grunted. God knows I wanted to hammer in to her with a force that she had never known, to bury my madly pulsating cock deep with in her firey chamber but sometimes when we became so lost in one another, when we became so out of control, it would hurt her and in the end I never wanted to do that to her. Just the thought of hurting her made my heart stop in my chest for a few seconds.

"_**Oh God yes!"**_ She screamed as my fingers that were buried deep with in her pussy, began to nip tenderly at her clit ensuring that her fingers were still rubbing against the small mound of flesh that could erupt with such ferocity that it was hard to keep up with her sometimes, while my other hand nipped at her nipple, causing her to buck harder against me. Hot, creamy, smooth cum flowed all around my cock and my fingers, which built my desire to please her. _**"Harder!"**_ She screamed determinedly.

Doing as she asked, I rammed hard and deep, pulling out slow and steady, drove back in hard and deep. Pushing back against my thrusting, she reached her free hand round my neck, holding my face close to her ear. The sound of my heavy breathing in her ear drove her over the edge as she started cuming all over again.

"_Jeff Oh! Oh! Ggggggodddddd!" _

"_Susan! Oh God! You feel so good! Keep cuming for me baby!"_ I grunted loudly in to her ear.

My own explosion was still shooting out of me to the point where I thought it was never going to end. Emptying everything I had to offer in to her. God had it really been that long that my release was intent on rendering me completely powerless in its wake?

Eventually our bodies gave up and collapsed as the pleasure passed and we were left just exhausted and panting heavily. Sliding my limp cock out of her pussy, I didn't release her from my hold. Holding her tight, I never wanted to let her go. The way we were together was what I had always wanted. She was everything that I had ever wanted.

_**Susan's POV;**_

Panting out of control, I desperately tried to get my breathing under control. The feel of Jeff's arms wrapped firmly around my naked heaving body, left me feeling safe and protected. The way we were together wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. Making love with him, I felt safe and like I could ask him to do anything and know that he would never hurt me.

Turning in his arms, my eyes fell on his, instantly I was drowning, slipping out of reality and in to the safety that they promised.

"I love you Jeff Hardy!" I purred. And it was true I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone. I hadn't thought that it was possible, I hadn't thought that I deserved someone as good, as caring, as gentle or as kind as Jeff. But here I was in his arms, feeling safe and protected; cocooned from the world that was crouching outside the bus.

"I love you too Susan," He whispered softly bringing his lips to my forehead and gently kissing me.

Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of having the right man in my life, nothing about our first meeting had said that we would be sickeningly happy two years later but here we were, happy, content with one another and nothing could have made this moment more right than it already was.

I had the love of my life lying next to me, holding me and placing light tender kisses all over my body until I could feel his dick throbbing against my stomach and as I looked in to his eyes in shock, he nodded his head and smiled happily at me. With that we were lost in the next go around.

**R/N - THANK YOU girls for the support and the understanding on all that has happened this week; you all mean the world to me and I love you all to bits.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


End file.
